irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
SooInterviews: DraProbst - Dravivor: Second Chances
23:07 Welcome to Soo interviews! 23:07 I'm Soo Hok 23:07 Winner and All-Star of Ovivor 23:07 (wait do we play a character) 23:07 * Jack| dances 23:07 and host of Soovyver 23:07 you aren't doing anything right now@blonde 23:07 you just wait and ask questions~ 23:07 Today we're gonna interview the host of Dravivor 23:07 Drew Prostate 23:07 gaunt plan? :P 23:07 Hey, Drew! 23:07 crying 23:08 Ok, so 23:08 Dravivor: Second Chances 23:08 *** Jack| is now known as Drew_Prostate 23:08 get out 23:08 >:D 23:08 *** Drew_Prostate has quit (Quit: Page closed) 23:08 Tell us more about the second chances twist 23:08 loling@him actually leaving 23:08 ~ 23:08 okay so 23:09 I have invited like 23:09 18 people 23:09 to return for a second chance at winning 23:09 the criteria to return is that you must not have won 23:09 and your character must have further potential 23:09 and thus 23:09 three people told me they could not show 23:09 one told me they could instead 23:09 and so we ended up with around 15 or 16 people wanting to show up 23:09 so I invited a few more so the cast list exceeds 20 people 23:10 Oh, exciting 23:10 My goal is to get 15 or 18 to inact the 3 tribe twist I plan on including 23:10 Oh... what twist? 23:10 Can we tell us? 23:10 can we tell us 23:10 k 23:10 you* 23:10 bitch 23:10 the twist is 23:10 Brains 23:10 vs 23:10 Brawns 23:10 vs 23:10 Booy 23:10 I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS INTERVIEW 23:10 I mean beauty* 23:10 IT WASN'T SORTA 23:10 oh ok 23:10 (CITCourtney for all 3 :D) 23:10 if JoeTheTurnip declined to return 23:11 CITCourtney would be in instead of him 23:11 Do you think the three-tribes format will cause an impact in the game? 23:11 yes 23:11 With this BvBvB division and all 23:12 it will have new alliances forming inside 23:12 new alliances of people you probably would not want to align with 23:12 I'm rooting for players on all tribes 23:12 but there is one tribe that stands out to me the most 23:12 What tribe? 23:12 well 23:12 to be honest 23:13 The Beauties. 23:13 They have all my favorite characters. 23:13 Oh, nice. 23:13 for instance 23:13 from the best RP ever (no bias at ALL) 23:13 Tahiti 23:13 Turid and King Alfonso had an interesting relationship during their stay 23:14 and now that they're on the beauties tribe I imagine there will be more going on with the two than I could expect 23:14 Oh, that one where Vanessa won? 23:14 I believe her name was Valerie 23:14 I don't remember them 23:14 All I remember is Valeria 23:14 Her pussy was the power 23:14 Anyway, continuing 23:14 Any others twists for this season? 23:14 Redemption Island. 23:14 :o 23:14 Just like in Morocco and Tahiti each duel will consist of three people. 23:15 However, this go around, each duel is made up of flash games 23:15 that last through the in-game immunity challenge 23:15 Each player on RI will be able to submit three times 23:15 their third screenshot of the game being their final submission 23:15 The person with the highest score wins the duel 23:15 second highest stays alive 23:15 lowest goes home 23:15 As well as that, the winner gives someone a clue to the hidden immunity idol 23:16 Interesting 23:16 I'm sure it wil lcause a lot of drama 23:16 (*yawn* xD) 23:16 *** Mika__ has been kicked by SooHok (Mika__) 23:16 (oops) 23:17 So, talk about the returnees 23:17 crying irl 23:17 well 23:17 which tribe do you want to hear about first 23:17 Beauty, as you meantioned 23:17 o 23:17 of course~ 23:17 As your favorite lol 23:17 WELL 23:17 Let's start at the top 23:17 Beverly 23:17 Beverly was a great player in Morocco 23:18 she wasn't picked for a tribe 23:18 and was the first person on redemption island 23:18 in Dravivor HISTORY 23:18 *** Mika__ has joined #SooDravivor 23:18 and was also the first person to win a duel 23:18 in Dravivor HISTORY 23:18 she was robbed of returning because of her faulty internet connection 23:18 I look forward to her returning. 23:18 Turid is totally my favoritest singer ever 23:18 and her relationship with King Alfonso was also very interesting as well 23:18 Turd? 23:18 Dravery bought a sex tape 23:18 and Eleanor is the #OneTrueGoddess of Lost Islands 23:19 And 23:19 if Superstar should come 23:19 that makes my third Tahiti member 23:19 correction 23:19 Fourth 23:19 Superstar 23:19 was robbed at the final four because of Valeriesca 23:19 she thought she was forcing a firemaking competition but voted incorrectly 23:19 Superstar definitely would have won if she had made the final tribal council. 23:19 ~ 23:19 Brains or Brawns 23:19 pick a tribe to talk about next~ 23:20 Well 23:20 talk about the fan favorite of the season 23:20 She was in the last season 23:20 Rawyn 23:20 Fans raged at her early elimination 23:20 Rawyn 23:20 do you mean 23:20 Raven Baxter????? 23:20 Yes 23:20 whatever 23:20 she is scheduled for the Brains 23:20 Raven was rocked out 23:20 and obviously gets to returned 23:21 because she was the #OneTrueGoddess of the Maldives 23:21 Cassie de Blanca is the other three timer seeking redemption 23:21 (what is zac/courtney?) 23:21 she was the first member--- 23:21 oh god 23:21 I forgot 23:21 to put zac 23:21 on the list 23:21 gg me 23:21 we'll fit zac somewhere in there when we get there 23:21 ~ 23:21 Cassie was voted out in china 23:21 because Candace misread the instructions 23:21 (cut that part out, editor) 23:21 and voted her OUT instead 23:21 (or not... let show how much of a dumbass this host it) 23:22 :( 23:22 anyways 23:22 Haigh 23:22 is 23:22 um 23:22 the sole survivor of the Camps users 23:22 in Latvia: Camps vs FF 23:22 he made it to third place 23:22 the highest of the camps slaughter that occured 23:22 RobbieShapiro was voted out in the partners twist on day one of Tahiti 23:22 and lost the first duel 23:22 to his partner 23:22 GavinFree 23:22 KittyWilde is the other Seyche- 23:22 * DraProbst vomits 23:22 sorry 23:23 Kitty is the other Seychelles rep 23:23 and obviously deserves redemption because that atrocity 23:23 was an atrocity 23:23 Basil the Cat 23:23 was the genious mastermind in Latvia 23:23 *** SooHok980 has joined #SooDravivor 23:23 who idoled himself out when trying to save Wondrasch 23:23 gg 23:23 (safkmdfkl fuck) 23:23 Well I still have all of this recorded so 23:23 (I didn't save the first part) 23:23 (then I dc/ed) 23:23 (crying) 23:23 I'm pretty sure we're just gonna end up copying and pasting this whole thing 23:23 (o thanks) 23:23 (yes xD) 23:23 but anyways 23:24 BRAWNS 23:24 Go on 23:24 Brawns 23:24 JoeTheTurnip is the final three timer seeking redemption 23:24 because he lost to AmberSivayus 23:24 who is meh now that we know she's a parody 23:24 and not a genious creation 23:24 Wait 23:24 Clarissa was from the Lost Islands 23:24 A FINALIST? 23:24 :O 23:24 yes! 23:24 frankly he should have won 23:24 We have a finalist in second chances! 23:24 interesting 23:24 I don't expect him to go that far actually 23:24 I know there's a target on his head 23:25 for BEING a finalist 23:25 Obviously 23:25 Clarissa almost returned in LI but was booted in place of Bowser 23:25 DimPossible 23:25 call her 23:25 beep her 23:25 if you want to reach her 23:25 Sugar is the other sey 23:25 * DraProbst vomits 23:25 oops 23:25 the other seychelles rep 23:25 and Oprah gives out CARS 23:25 (and BEES) 23:25 Seychelles 23:25 what is that? 23:25 * SooHok980 vomits 23:25 wow wtf 23:25 we are still trying to fill in this final space on Brawns 23:25 and since I forgot Zac existed 23:25 I'll put him there 23:26 Zac was a parody of the user by the same name 23:26 and was pretty alright 23:26 Zaq hmm 23:26 sadly 23:26 *** SooHok has quit (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) 23:26 The person who plays JoeBiden 23:26 Interesting 23:26 cannot come 23:26 and I've been wanting JoeBiden back since china 23:26 Oh, that sucks 23:26 as for Blinks 23:26 he was the #OneTrueG.od in China 23:26 but sadly also cannot come 23:26 Oh, that's unfortunate 23:26 we'll be seeing Joe again one day! 23:26 when is this btw? 23:26 maybe 23:26 March 15th 23:27 friday? 23:27 . 23:27 Now, talk about the idols 23:27 Still the same? 23:27 Or any twist to shake things up? 23:27 Like the TylerPerryIdol 23:27 * SooHok980 vomits 23:28 hi 23:28 one moment please 23:28 my laptop 23:28 is suiciding 23:28 like the dyingvirgin 23:28 k 23:28 SAVE EVERYTHING 23:28 PLS 23:28 . 23:28 back~ 23:28 no@mika 23:28 it is literally the second 23:28 the fifteenth is 13 days away 23:28 weeks are 7 days long 23:28 no it is not friday 23:28 ~ 23:29 There is obviously a special idol!!! 23:29 :o 23:29 The ultimate idol is making a return!!!! 23:29 not really 23:29 that was a joke 23:29 hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! 23:29 oh 23:29 bitch 23:29 IT WASN'T SORTA 23:29 The winner of the RI duel gives a clue to someone in the game 23:29 the person returning from RI gets a choice 23:29 they can have immunity and no idol 23:29 or no immunity and an idol 23:29 depending on how they feel they will fit in in the game 23:29 and 23:29 Speaking of choices 23:30 This is a game all about choices. 23:30 (are you there or are you dcing) 23:30 Interesting 23:30 hi! 23:30 So, we have two fans here 23:30 excuse me did I say I was done talking 23:30 this is a game about choices 23:30 FUCK YOU BITCH 23:30 just like in Survivor: Cagayan 23:31 the three tribes will elect a leader 23:31 coughripoffcough 23:31 :) 23:31 that leader will be told to select the weakest person in their tribe 23:31 as if it were tribal council 23:31 they pick the weakest person 23:31 coughsooriginalcough 23:31 the three weakest people are airlifted to camp 23:31 where they can choose Comfort or Survival 23:31 *** Mika__ has quit (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 23:31 each one grants them a different option 23:31 what that option is 23:31 coughhowsoitsjustarpcough 23:31 is up to those people to find out 23:32 Nice 23:32 You done? 23:32 . 23:32 pretty much 23:32 . 23:32 ok 23:32 Our fan, Dylan 23:32 hi fan!!! 23:32 do you have any questions to Drew here? 23:32 Hey. 23:33 . 23:33 Are the interviews going to be held tonight? :) 23:33 *** M__ has joined #SooDravivor 23:33 . 23:33 over time 23:33 @blonde 23:33 that's it? 23:33 Anymore questions? @Fans 23:33 No. 23:33 you fans SUCK 23:34 it's your fans idiot 23:34 Also, who do you predict will go home first? 23:34 Soovyver fans are smart and classy 23:34 well 23:34 can i ask? 23:34 three people will be on redemption island 23:34 hold on @M 23:34 No. Of course not, nobody likes you. 23:34 @Mika 23:34 I predict that Haigh, Sugar, and possibly even Zac would go to redemption first 23:34 in that case Haigh would lose and go home first 23:34 (I'll auto lose at RI) 23:35 you have 15 minutes 23:35 per duel 23:35 to play the game and screenshot 23:35 you have time for at least one submission 23:36 can i ask? :P 23:36 sure 23:36 yes 23:36 go on 23:36 K.. 23:36 QUICK 23:36 What type of challenges? :P 23:36 a combination 23:36 luck 23:36 typing/speed 23:36 not many of those 23:36 puzzles 23:36 a combination of all three 23:36 wil we see an auction? 23:37 the first challenge will be very difficult and includes all three 23:37 no @auctions 23:37 but you will see a family visit 23:37 :( 23:37 :o 23:37 the first family visit in fact 23:37 How would that work? 23:37 in Dravivor History 23:37 well 23:37 *** Cameraman has joined #SooDravivor 23:37 as I stated earlier 23:37 *** Cameraman has quit (Client Quit) 23:37 this is a game about choices 23:37 the family members 23:37 will compete in a challenge 23:37 the winning family member gives the other person immunity 23:37 (By 'luck' challenges you mean ones like the bomb the house game and such?) 23:37 BUT 23:37 the winning person 23:38 can take his loved one to tribal council for an extra vote 23:38 OR 23:38 that person can give up immunity and his/her loved one 23:38 and give everyone ELSE two votes 23:38 but 23:38 receive an idol 23:38 again you will need to weigh your position in the game. 23:38 as for Blonde's question 23:38 yes 23:38 (will the fmily meember be the player?) 23:39 yes 23:39 F2.. F3? 23:39 we'll see when we get there 23:39 primarily f3 23:39 kk 23:39 any more questions 23:39 No? 23:39 next person to ask a question 23:39 Ok 23:39 gets a free pre game idol! 23:40 *** Cameraman has joined #SooDravivor 23:40 Thank you for this amazing interview! 23:40 :) 23:40 you're welcome@saw 23:40 * Cameraman rubs penis on Soo 23:40 you serious? xD 23:40 no 23:40 ... 23:40 OK 23:40 YOU DIDN'T SEE IT 23:40 I WAS VIOLATED 23:40 HUMILIATED 23:40 DEHUMANIZED 23:40 AND TOTALLY SPENT 23:40 IT WASN'T SORTA 23:41 IT WASN'T SORTA, DREW 23:41 I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS INTERVIEW 23:41 I'M DONE AND I'M FUCKING SPENT 23:41 THERE'S NO WAY I CAN CONTINUE WITH THIS INTERVIEW 23:41 WITH MY EMPOTIONS PUSHING THE GROUND THAT MUCH 23:42 . 23:42 * DraProbst rubs penis on soo 23:42 I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS INTERVIEW 23:42 *** SooHok980 has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 23:42 *** M__ has quit (Quit: Page closed)